


The Last Of The Real Ones

by saintsrow1



Series: Violet Grey [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, THIS takes place about 2 years after sr2 and about a year before srtt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i love these two so much i die, just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsrow1/pseuds/saintsrow1
Summary: Johnny struggles with his developing feelings for boss.





	The Last Of The Real Ones

**Author's Note:**

> named for the song the last of the real ones by fall out boy

Johnny was in trouble.

It had started with a thought. Him and Violet had been hanging out on the couch, and she'd laughed, loud and bright and so very _her_ , and suddenly Gat was thinking about kissing her. What her lips would feel like, how she would react. The thought stunned him; he'd hadn't thought of Violet that way since they first met. After that it began to snowball, with more and more thoughts like that one. He kept staring at her, kept wanting to spend more time with her, kept wondering if what it might be like if they became more than just friends.

Violet was more a force of nature than a person. The Saints died when she left and they rose like a phoenix from the ashes when she returned. She was incredible, he knew that. He also knew he was lucky as hell to know her the way he did. But what Johnny didn't know, was why he was suddenly thinking of her this way. And he didn't know how to handle it.

And now there was some  _asshole_ flirting with Vi.

There was a party going on in Purgatory, music blaring and people dancing and drinking. Johnny was standing up on the upper level near the stairs, keeping to himself. From his spot he had a pretty good view of the floor, and he'd already spotted Violet at the bar, seemingly staying out of the way just like he was.  _As per fuckin' usual_ , he'd thought. Neither of them were big partiers, this was more Pierce and Shaundi's thing than theirs. Just as he'd resolved to make his way down to her and ask if she wanted to ditch the place for something more fun, someone else beat him to the punch.

Some punk breaks through the crowd to stand next to Violet at the bar, and he can see Violet turn her head at the disturbance. The guy opens his mouth, and for a moment it just looks like a Saint trying to have a word with their boss. It's when Violet's expression turns to one of mild annoyance and Johnny sees the two drinks in the guy's hands that Gat lets out a groan of frustration.

Occasionally, some hotshot new initiate, drunk and thinking they're all that because they didn't get their face _completely_  bashed in during their canonization, saunters over and tries to get Violet a drink, thinking  _they'll_  be the one to finally get to brag about banging the boss. The older members will warn them not to do it, sure, but that never seems to stop at least one from trying.

This exchange usually goes one of two ways. Most likely, Violet will listen to them brag for a little while, an amused smile on her face and an eyebrow raised, then she'll say something cutting that knocks them down a peg, refuse the drink they brought her, and walk away. Occasionally, halfway through whatever bullshit line they're trying to pull, they'll glance around the room and see Johnny staring right at them, looking annoyed as all hell. Watching their confidence vanish and a terrified expression form on their face as they rushed to excuse themselves was always incredibly satisfying.

Now, it was happening again, because  _of course_  it was. Johnny watches as the man offers the drink to Violet, which she turns down. This doesn't seem to diminish the man's confidence, and he continues speaking to boss, probably using some garbage pick up line he thinks is witty, Gat figures. Suddenly, the man shifts closer to Violet, putting a hand on her arm, and Gat's brow furrows, his grip on the railing tightening. He's  _touching_  her. Why is she letting him touch her? Usually only he got to be so close to her without her getting pissed off.

Something frustrated is bubbling up in Johnny's chest, and he's not sure what it is at first, until it dawns on him. Oh fuck, he was getting  _jealous_. Gat shakes his head. He has no right to be possessive over Violet, he knows that. Yet, the feeling persists. He wanted this man away from boss, wanted to be in his place, wanted to be the only one who gets to be close to her like that. But that's unfair to Violet, so Johnny just stands there watching, hands gripping the railing like his life depends on it.

Suddenly, Violet casts her gaze over the man's shoulder, and looks right at Johnny, their eyes meeting over the crowd. Gat's eyes go wide behind his shades, almost embarrassed having been caught staring, but Violet just smiles at him, warm and affectionate. Then, she looks down for a moment, checking her phone for something, soon placing it back down on the counter and turning back to the man. Out of nowhere, Johnny's phone buzzes in his pockets, and he fumbles for it before pulling it out and turning the screen on. A text bubble pops up, and Violet's name lights up his vision, accompanied by that silly photo of herself she'd sent him when she found out he didn't have a contact picture set for her.

_Vi:  
Want to get out of here?_

Something warm and satisfied bubbles up in Gat's chest, and he stops a moment to grin stupidly to himself before snapping back out of... whatever that was. He taps his thumb on the text box and types out a response.

_Yeah._

A few moments later, Violet's phone goes off on the counter, and he sees her smile as his message pops up on her screen. Turning, she looks up from the crowd directly at him, and Johnny can feel her piercing blue-grey eyes on him despite the distance. Bringing up a hand, she smiles wickedly and beckons him with a finger, and Johnny can't help the smirk and accompany blush creeping across his face.

Stepping away from the railing, Johnny walks over to and begins descending the stairs, his grin growing with every step. Violet pushes away from the counter in turn, leaving the man looking stunned behind her, matching Gat every step of the way, the crowd parting before her. Heads begin to turn towards them, but Johnny doesn't even care, his only concern is that he's the one Violet's looking at. Soon they meet, face to face at the bottom of the staircase, and Violet smiles wide at him, coming up alongside him and taking his arm in hers.

"Hey." She mouths to him, the music pulsing too loud for them to talk without shouting.

"Hey." He mouths back, and then begins to lead her up the stairs. Now people were definitely staring, but Johnny was still feeling too smug about being the one boss chose to leave with for it to bother him.

When they reach the top of the steps, he chances a sidelong glance at Violet, who immediately notices. Turning to him, she smiles and winks, and fireworks go off under Johnny's skin at the action.

Fuck, he has a crush on the boss, and he doesn't know what the hell to do about it.

* * *

From another part of Purgatory, Shaundi and Pierce look on at the spectacle boss and Johnny are creating, and Shaundi turns to Pierce with a smile.

"Those two are sooo into each other." She says.

"Yo, trust me, I know." Pierce replies, taking another sip of his beer.

* * *

They're sitting in an empty Freckle Bitches parking lot at 2 a.m., eating burgers on the hood of Violet's purple open-top Hollywood, and Johnny thinks to himself that this is _infinitely_ better than that shitty party was supposed to be.

"Seriously, your face was hilarious!" Violet laughs, taking another bite of her food with a grin.

"Well, fuckin' excuse me for being surprised when you suddenly just started talkin'." He replies. Violet just mimics his surprised face in reply, then bursts into laughter again, and Johnny reaches over and lightly punches her in the arm. Violet's laughter finally dies down, and they shift into a companionable silence for a while, until Johnny breaks it.

"So… What was the deal with that guy?" Johnny can't resist asking, but tries to sound casual about it.

"Oh, y'know, same old shit." She replies. "Tryin' to get in my pants, that kinda thing."

"Want me to take care of it?" He offers, and Violet just shakes her head.

"Nah, I think he got the idea. No need for you to scare the shit out of him." She smiles, then takes a big bite of her burger. Johnny just frowns, slightly disappointed, and Violet snickers. "Oh, don't get like that. You know I'd always rather spend time with you than anybody else." She coos, voice coated in enough sugar to probably kill a horse.

"Shut up." Gat bites back, but there's warmth in his tone, and a hint of a grin on his face. Violet smiles back, but suddenly she shivers, running her hands down over her exposed legs to try to warm them.

"Fuck, I should have worn jeans…" She murmurs, her jean shorts and fishnet tights apparently not doing much for the cold. Without hesitation, Johnny's slipping off his Saints jacket and holding it out to her. Violet just looks at him, surprised. "Aren't you gonna be cold then?" She asks.

"Fuck no, it's barely even chilly out here." He replies, still holding out the jacket for her.

"You always were like a human radiator." She quips, smiling fondly. Taking the jacket, she spreads it out over her knees. "Thanks…" She says quietly, sounding touched by the gesture. They soon shift into silence again, just sitting and eating their food together, until Violet laughs softly.

"What?" Johnny asks, wondering what caused the sudden outburst.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of when we first actually met. You remember the comment about your eight inches?" She smiles, raising an eyebrow at him. "Y'know, I still don't know if you were joking about your size or not." She says, biting into her burger again.

"Yo, you're welcome to come find out." He teases, spreading his thighs on the hood for emphasis. Violet's eyes go wide, the blush spreading across her cheeks obvious even in the dark light. She blinks at him, taken aback, and then looks away and clears her throat awkwardly, embarrassed. Johnny just chuckles. She doesn't have to know that he actually means it.

"You wish." Violet finally chokes out, and Johnny smirks and stares, thinking that her embarrassed face is adorable. He wants to kiss her,  _badly_ , the feeling building up until he can barely contain it. Just as he's about to give in, about to reach over and take her face in his hands and kiss her hard, a car loudly pulls into the empty parking lot with them, headlights shining right in their eyes. The moment is ruined, and Johnny swallows down whatever impulse had almost overtaken him.

"We should probably get outta here." Violet says then, sliding off the hood of the car, their hangout spot spoiled by the arrival of a group of what looked like college kids out for a midnight snack. Johnny follows suit, gathering up the leftover food and tossing it in the take-out bag. They pile in the car, and Violet starts it up and pulls out of the parking lot, headed back home. Johnny glances over at her, looking at the sharp profile of her face and watching her long blonde hair fly in the breeze.

Fuck, he was well and truly doomed when it came to her.


End file.
